Dark Side of the Moon
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Zak has a dark side he doesn't want anyone to know about. It's unlucky for him that he has two best friends that are a tad on the nosy side. Ghost Adventures, Aaron-Nick/Zak, smut, slash, Rated M...


Zak had a dark side. A side he didn't want anyone to know about. It was a side that, if found out, would haunt him more than the ghosts ever did.

As he lay on the bed of his hotel room, he suppressed a groan as the large sex toy entered him. It had been a long time since he had last done this. Whenever he was out on the road he never did this, in fear of what might get caught on camera. Tonight was an exception. He really, really, needed it tonight. He groaned again as the toy popped through tight muscles. Once it was in as far as it would go, he let his body adjust. As soon as it had he began pushing it into himself, imitating what he wished he could have. No way he could come out. No chance in hell.

His eyes closed tight. He felt the dildo brushing against his prostate, causing him to harden. It felt amazing. As the world swam behind his closed eyes there was a loud knock at the door. Zak heard it but didn't really care. Carelessly he called out, "Leave me alone."

"Seriously? Let us in."

Zak's hands stopped abruptly. _Shit!_ "I'm busy." He tried.

"Don't care. Let us in."

"Not now you guys!"

"What? Are you worried we're going to catch you beating off to a dirty magazine or something? Been there. Done that. Now let us in."

"No!"

Zak heard a very loud sigh. "We're coming in. It's your own damn fault for giving us a spare key." As soon as the words left Nick's mouth, Zak's eyes opened as wide as the could and he tried to pull the dildo out. There wasn't enough time. There was a click as the door unlocked and another as the door swung open. When his friends saw him, his pants down, a rubber cock up his ass, and his cock standing at attention, their jaws dropped.

"Z-Zak?" Aaron questioned, blinking.

"I can explain." Zak said, finally dislodging the piece of plastic. "It's... I... I..."

"This was definitely not something I was expecting." Nick said calmly. "It would have been nice to find out a different way but, whatever man. Thanks for not telling us."

Zak looked away, ashamed. "How could I tell you about this? Not that there's anything wrong with being gay but people like me aren't like this. I went after a fucking female ghost before. I lied and said I liked it."

Both of the other men shrugged. Nick replied, "It doesn't matter. Seriously. There are dudes two, or three times, more manly looking than you that are gayer than a three dollar bill."

Aaron agreed. "Trust me. It would be a lot stranger if I was gay. Or if Nick was gay, considering he's happily married." There was a silence before Aaron asked, "So... Have you ever been fucked by another guy? Like a boyfriend or somethin'? Or a girlfriend with a strap on..."

"Aaron. That's tacky." Nick chided, rolling his eyes.

"No." Zak replied. "I've never done stuff with a guy. Ever."

"Wow. That's kind of sad, Zak. No one night stands after a night at the club?"

"Stop digging a hole, Aaron!" Nick reprimanded him.

Zak sighed, his embarrassment leaving him. It was obvious that his friends didn't care one way or the other. He should have known, all along, that they were just going to tease him about it. "No lonely one night stands either. I'm not that desperate."

Aaron snorted. "I think that's wrong."

"What do you mean by that?"

It was Aaron's turn to roll his eyes. "What you're doing now. I'd say that was an act of desperation."

Zak's face reddened a little but kept his ground. "No. Desperate would be asking you."

"That sounds like a challenge. Or an invite."

Zak scoffed. "Never."

Out of the blue Nick suggested, "We should try. It could be interesting."

"Try what?" The other two asked in unison.

"If you've never been done by a guy, why not try it with people you're familiar with?"

"You're not seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting am I?"

Nick shrugged. "It could be interesting. It's not like I've never seen you with your pants down before. Anything you've got I've got. Except mine is more impressive."

"Even if we agreed to this what would Aaron do? Film my sex tape?"

"Now there's kinky idea if I've ever heard of one."

"Why do you automatically assume it would be me?"

"Because you were the one who suggested it."

Nick shrugged. "Good point. But I was thinking more along the line of a two plus one."

"A 'two plus one'? What the hell is that?"

"Aaron and I have no interest in doing anything with each other. Our focus would be solely on you so anything we did would be to you. The other person would just be there, doing _their_ own thing. A two plus one."

"That still sounds like a threesome." Zak mumbled. Honestly. He wasn't exactly against the idea. If it was going to be his first time, it might as well be the best. Well. He wasn't going to know if it was the best if he hadn't done it before but, if he thought about it, Nick's wife was still with him so obviously he was doing _something_ right. Speaking of the wife: "Nick. Let's say this did go down. I doubt your wife would approve of you having an affair with a man... Who you're with more than her."

"It's not an affair if it means nothing on the other end."

"Don't say that. It's still an affair."

"Do you seriously want me to call my wife right now and tell her that I'm going to fuck my best friends brains out because he just came out of the closet to me but has yet to be butt fucked by a man?"

"As hilarious as that would be... No. Also. I never said I agreed to this!"

"Me neither but... I'm game."

"Seriously Aaron?"

"Serious."

"Zak?"

What he wanted to tell them was no fucking way. What he actually said came out a bit less... Honest. "Sure. Why not? No matter how you look at it, I'm getting butt fucked tonight." The brunette laid back against the pillow and tossed his toy aside. He kicked off his pants and underwear that had been around his ankles. He peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the side as well, leaving himself completely exposed.

Nick smirked. "Wow. I've never seen such a submissive Zak. I think I could get used to this." Slowly he unzipped his sweatshirt. When the zipper was all the way down he pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor next to him. Next he grabbed the hem of his shirt, crossing his arms to make it easier to pull it up and over his head.

"Well aren't you eager?" Aaron mocked. He was just going to sit back and watch for now. He wasn't interested at all in guys. He wasn't even sure he could get hard because of Zak. There was absolutely no doubt that he was a good looking guy. Better than average. In the end though he was still a guy and Aaron didn't bat for that team. "And how are you going to make any impact when you're not even hard?"

"He's going to become my wife. All I have to do is use a little imagination." Nick replied, unzipping his pants now and pulling both them, and his boxers, down to expose his currently limp cock. "Just give me a few minutes Zak. I'll be ready then."

"Take your time." Zak muttered, feeling self conscious of his naked self.

Without further adieu Nick took his member between his hands and slowly stroked it, running them along the length of it. His fingers stroked the bottom, playing with his balls. He let out a soft breath of air as he felt himself getting hard. Inside his head he was picturing the last time he'd had sex with his wife. He imagined the feel of her lips against his manhood, feeling her hot breath running the length of it. He drew memories of her sucking him off, giving the best head he'd ever imagined. He remembered pushing her onto her back and pushing into her, pounding until the two of them climaxed.

By this time he was good and ready. He was rock hard. He steadied his breath. At some point he had started to pant because of his ministrations. "I think I'm ready now." He stated, feeling the sticky mess of pre-cum on his fingers. "So. I've never really thought about this but how do I prep you? Or are you already completely ready?"

"Have you ever done anal with a woman before?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Same concept. There's a bottle of lube on the bedside table."

Nick blinked as if he didn't understand at first but he shook his head quickly and went for the lube. With his pants still down he waddled to the table and snatched up the tiny plastic bottle. Once in his hands he popped the top and poured it in his hand until a small puddle had been created. When he'd finished he set it back on the table. He then turned to the bed where Zak was waiting for him. After a second he crawled onto the plush mattress and positioned himself at the bottom of the bed. "You're going to have to give me a break. This is going to be the most fucked up thing I've ever done." With that said he began coating his fingers with the lube, rubbing it until his fingers shined. "This should be fine. Does it hurt more as a dude to take it up the ass?"

"I don't know. I've never been a woman so I couldn't tell you." Zak replied sarcastically.

Nick sneered at him. "Well if this hurts you better not scream like a woman. Prop your legs up." Zak sneered back but did as he told. He bent his legs at the knee and spread his legs a little wider. A second later Nick was between them, his fingers pressed against his entrance. After a moment he pressed a single finger inside, up to the first knuckle. It went in easily, and Zak didn't react badly so he pushed it further. He got it all the way in without any noises of discomfort so he added a second finger, again only up to the first knuckle. There was still no noise of disapproval so he thrust the second one in all the way as well. It wasn't until the third finger did he make any sort of noise.

The man let out a slow hiss as the first knuckle passed through the extremely tight ring of muscle. He'd realized, the first time he had played with toys, that there was a reason people thought anal sex was weird. It hurt. "Fuck that hurts!"

"You're saying that now? I have a third finger going up your ass and you didn't say it hurt _before_ this?" Nick said as he started to slowly scissor two of his fingers, slowly pushing the third one inside. Zak arched his back in pain and tried to suppress a moan of discomfort. Seeing this, the younger of the two applied more lubricant to his fingers, coating the third one with more than the first two. When his friends muscles relaxed a little bit, he slid the third finger all the way in, pausing completely so his body would adjust. Once the mans body settled, Nick moved his fingers, pulling them apart inside the hot cave. He thrust them a few times as he attempted to hit the prostate which he had heard was a mans sweet spot.

To keep himself from going soft he used the rest of the lube on his other hand and stroked his own cock, keeping pictures of his naked wife inside his head. His strokes went the same speed as the thrust of his fingers. Soon he had Zak moaning underneath him, his own voice almost covering the older mans. "You make some pretty good sounds, Zak."

"Shut up." Zak spat through a moan.

Nick snickered, and for a few more minutes loosened up the raven-haired mans entrance. When he pulled out he mewled in disappointment. Shaking his head Nick got into a better position. With one hand he guided his erection in, gasping as a heat engulfed him. "It's so hot inside you." He muttered, leaning forward to put his hands on Zak's hips. Zak grunted at the sudden extra weight.

"Well it's not like my inner core is somewhere around 100 degrees or anything."

Nick was tempted to slap him but held back. Ever so slowly he slid further and further in until his balls rested against his friend. "What does it feel like to have a real life cock inside you and not some piece of hard plastic?"

"It feels like a cock shoved up my ass."

"Aaron. Can I shoot him? Please?" Nick turned to Aaron who still stood innocently by the door.

Aaron chuckled. "Not tonight dude. Zak is getting his cherry popped. Tomorrow."

Nick whined playfully. "You're torturing me!" The bystander laughed and so did Nick. As the laughter died down the youngest of the three rolled his hips forward, receiving a short growl in return. "Does it hurt?" He asked, turning serious. Although this was all fun and play for him, he had no intention of making Zak hurt.

"A little but I can get used to it. Keep moving."

Nick gladly complied. He continued to roll his hips forwards, the movements slow, but steady. After the first few thrusts the man under him was moaning in pleasure. Nick had found his sweet spot. Feeling more confident he began thrusting faster, and faster. Zak's noises grew louder and less controlled. He was gripping the sheet tightly between his fingers, his head thrown back against the pillow.

"Nick-" he growled. "More. Please."

"Yes sir, boss man." Nick's hips began to alternate thrust speeds, going from as quickly as they could go to going as slowly as he could stand it. This seemed to be the best move ever. Within minutes, Zak came, spilling himself all over his own chest and spraying Nick with it. "That was quick."

"Ugh, you're annoying! I was already half way there when you two interrupted me." Zak argued.

"Don't make excuses. I'm not done yet though."

"I figured as much. I decided that I was going to give Aaron some attention. Get your ass over here."

Aaron held up his hands. "I'm not interested."

"The hell you aren't. You were the one who wanted to do this in the first place. You were the one who was so gung-ho about it."

"I changed my mind-"

"Shut up and get over here." Zak demanded, furrowing his brow. "Hell. You might even enjoy it."

"Zak-" With a single look from his elder Aaron slinked his way to the bed. When he was standing beside it Zak reached over and undid his button and zipper, then pulled down the mans pants to reveal a somewhat erect penis.

"Well I guess this is somewhat entertaining to watch." Zak muttered. As other thoughts crossed his mind he took said half-erection in his hand and stroked it, evoking a low groan. "Already? That's quick."

"I wasn't expecting you to just grab me like that!" Aaron protested.

Zak scoffed. "Excuses. But whatever. Just enjoy it I guess." His fingers slowly slid up the soft shaft, getting to the tip before making their way down again. When they'd reached the bottom they played with his balls, massaging them. Aaron was biting his lip to keep from making any more noise.

Nick, who was still sheathed, watched for now. It was kind of fascinating to see a man getting teased by another man. He was a little turned on by it. Out of the blue his partner demanded, "Move your hips."

"You just came."

"And you're hard. If you weren't interested you would have pulled out by now. Get fucking or get out of my ass."

Nick rolled his eyes. "So demanding. Like some woman-"

"Whoa. Low blow, dude. Low blow."

"Do you even hear the hole you're digging yourself into?"

"I'll pull your dick off." Zak replied sharply. "Now seriously. At this rate Aaron will get off before you do. Hurry the fuck up."

"Fine!" Nick jutted his hips forward, plunging deep into Zak's tight hole. The man gasped loudly and his hand stopped for a minute, accidentally gripping too tight. The third man in the room gasped too, though his was from pain, not surprise. (Or maybe both.) Nick paid no mind and continued to thrust forward, using all of the force his lower body could muster. The older man was letting out sounds he'd never heard before as he tried to keep his own hand moving.

Zak could feel Nick filling him and each thrust was mind blowing but he had to keep Aaron happy too. His fingers played with the small slit at the head of his penis, coaxing precum out. After only two minutes he told the man, "Crawl onto the bed." Without hesitation he was joined, hips now in his face. Zak stroked him a few more times, at the same time telling Nick to stop. "I'm flipping over."

"I don't want to do you from behind."

"Just do it. It won't kill you. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, remember?" Nick glowered, but pulled out slowly. Within seconds Zak was flipped over, his body making a bridge on the bed. "Aaron come kneel in front of me." His friend did as he was told. "Nick, enter me again." A pair of strong, familiar hands gripped him by the hips as he was entered once again from behind. Grimacing just a little, Zak lifted one hand, supporting himself with one arm, and stroked Aaron eight or nine times, his fingers trailing an almost clear liquid from the slit in the top to his balls. After he'd finished he tilted his head to one side and pressed his lips against it, using his hand to steady the erection. He felt a shiver. Opening his lips he let out a slow breath of hot hair, sending chills down the younger mans body.

"Z-Zak." He grumbled, placing his hands against the broad shoulders. "Whoa man."

"Whoa nothing. Just shut up and enjoy." All of his words were whispered, his breath teasing the cock in front of him. Zak could feel it growing harder. When he was tired of teasing he let his tongue out and began licking it, starting from the base and making the way to the top. It followed the large vein on the underside, always pausing momentarily at the top to press into the tiny hole. Finally, after Aaron was good and hard, Zak took his cock and swallowed it, taking it all the way until it hit the back of his throat. He sucked long and hard, his mouth vibrating as he hummed. His friends grip on his shoulders became almost painful. Aaron was making deep, throaty, growls, swearing under his breath.

_I'm pretty sure I've never seen anyone suck cock this well. _Nick thought, almost feeling amused. _I wonder what it feels like. _Shrugging he slowly moved his hips, thrusting only ever couple seconds. Zak responded with muted groans. Just as the three of them were getting into a rhythm Zak pulled back. "Switch spots."

"What?"

"Switch spots. Not with me but with each other."

"Not interested." Nick stated firmly.

"Me neither." Aaron panted, a drop of sweat trickling down his face.

Zak sighed. "How do I stand you two sometimes? Can't you just do as you're told? This isn't just about me now. You two are involved so I might as well treat you equally."

"This _is_ about you. I've just popped your cherry. I don't need anything else. This isn't a threesome you know. I just wanted you to get a chance to know what it feels like to get fucked by a man."

"I have two men here. I might as well experience two cocks. It'll help me decide what kind of cock I'll like better in the future."

Nick had nothing to respond with so he simply pulled out and shifted himself on the bed until he was able to push Aaron out of the way. Without a moment's hesitation Zak was doing exactly to Nick what he'd just finished doing to Aaron. The third man shifted on the bed as well, though a bit slower and more protest. It was very apparent he had no want to fuck him silly.

Sighing Aaron asked Nick, "Throw me the lube, would you?" A second later the little bottle landed in his hands. Popping the cap he poured the liquid into his hand, closed it, and then coated himself, making sure to cover every inch. Once ready, he did what Nick had done and grabbed Zak by the hips, using one hand to guide himself in. What he felt was a shock. It was really fucking hot. He hadn't believed Nick but now how could he not?

Once situated, the three of them found their steady rhythm again, the youngest groaning loudly as he was sucked off, the middle pounding into the tight, wet, hole, and the third getting his brains fucked out. After twenty minutes or so three different loads were sprayed, most of it covering Zak.

The main man collapsed onto the bed, pushing his one friend out of the way, and making sure not to kick his visual/audio tech as he fell. "My ass hurts." He whined.

Nick rolled off the bed, sweaty and shaky. "I wonder why." That was by far his best orgasm _ever_.

Aaron slid off the bed, sweaty and bouncy. He felt adrenaline racing through him. He'd never felt something like that before. Anal with a man was completely different from anal with a woman he decided. "Dude. Best. Fuck. _Ever_."

The other two laughed. That was all there was left to do was laugh. Something they never imagined happening, just happened right in front of their eyes. To them. In real life. "We are _never, _doing that again." Zak proclaimed, flipping onto his back, ignoring the white cream-like substance covering his back.

"Never." The other two unanimously agreed.

Still chuckling, two of the three Ghost Adventures members, pulled various articles of clothing on before departing through the same door they'd come in through. This was one even they would never be able to forget.

_ Zak woke with a start. That had to have been the craziest dream ever. Especially considering it was said that dreams were a human's unconscious desires. Bleary eyed he thought, _Nah. I'd never want anything like that to happen. Especially not with _those_ two fools. _Satisfied he fell back into a deep, sexy-dream-filled, slumber._


End file.
